


sweep me off my feet

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Developing Friendships, Fluff, M/M, Magic, No Angst, Quidditch, Slow Build, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: There's something about Hufflepuff's Seeker that makes Jiwon intensely curious. He hasn’t seen a move like that at school-level Quidditch in… well, ever.Huh. Maybe heshouldgo ask him.Harry Potter!AU. Midnight flights, Hogsmeade dates, and a whole lot of Quidditch.-This fic is discontinued and will no longer be updated.
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Kim Jaeduck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated for a gazillion years on this. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> -
> 
>  **EDIT:** As of July 2020, this fic is discontinued. I cannot, in all good faith, continue to engage with HP and any of JKR's works while she continues to hold the beliefs that she does. I love HP, and have loved it all my life, but I cannot reconcile promoting her intellectual property while advocating against her views and being fully aware of her position and influence at the same time. Please see [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NViZYL-U8s0) by Lindsay Ellis for more thoughtful coverage on this.

  


“And that’s another clear foul from the Gryffindor side—the third blurting this entire game, three more than any other game that’s been played so far this year—marking yet another penalty awarded to Hufflepuff! Will they finally manage to convert this one into a goal?”

Jiwon pulls his broom up, and shouts, “The _fuck_ are you doing? Stop giving them chances! Fly clean or I’m subbing all of you out next game!”

His Chasers all gesture in affirmation, and fly off to get back into position. 

Jiwon’s pissed off. They hadn’t anticipated this going into the game. He’d chalked up Hufflepuff’s early success in the season to fluky wins, but he’s been proven wrong over the past hour. A majority of their fliers are small, but they’re speedy, and they’ve been out-flying Gryffindor the entire game. He’s not entirely surprised that his teammates are getting frustrated, but he expects better of them than to commit stupid fouls.

It’s fine, he thinks, they’ll have this under control.

Hufflepuff score, bringing them up to 70-40. 

As he sends a Bludger off towards one end of the pitch with a particularly forceful hit, a sharp glint catches his eye, and he glances over to see the Snitch hovering just above his head. He whistles towards his Seeker, who starts a downward climb towards where he is. They need to end this game, now.

The Snitch zips off into the skies, and two blurs whisk past Jiwon, one yellow and one red.

Both Seekers are neck-and-neck as they catch up to the Snitch, and all eyes are on Hufflepuff as their flier just inches past Gryffindor’s, but both of them nearly smack into each other when the Snitch makes a sharp downturn, shooting off towards one of the Ravenclaw spectator towers.

Hufflepuff’s Seeker doesn’t even flinch, speeding off in the same direction, while Gryffindor’s pulls back, lacking the speed to go for it. 

Does that kid have some sort of a deathwish?

“You’re gonna crash!” yells one Hufflepuff Chaser, but the Seeker doesn’t give.

At the very last moment, the Snitch moves towards the right and around the back of the stands, but the Hufflepuff Seeker doesn’t—Jiwon watches as he pulls left with both hands and twists at the same time, spiralling like he’s out of control (but anyone with a good eye for flying can tell he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing), before kicking one foot down against the back of his broom handle, forcing it to swerve into the opposite direction at full speed. He’s left clutching at his broom with all his might as he’s thrown back across to the right.

It’s perfect timing. That little golden ball circles back around the tower just as he comes flying past, and Jiwon knows he’s gotten Hufflepuff the win when he twists into another spiral and pulls back up, catching enough wind to slow himself down.

“Has Hufflepuff done it? Have they finally won their first game against Gryffindor in _two years?"_

The Hufflepuff Seeker holds his arm out, grinning triumphantly. There it is, the Golden Snitch gleaming between his fingers. 

Hufflepuff goes wild.

And Jiwon—fuck, Jiwon can’t even bring himself to be upset. “What the fuck,” he says, as his other Beater, Jongkook, comes up to stand beside him after the both of them have wrangled the bludgers back into their box, “was that a Dusne Dodge-Grenoit Gambit combo? They don’t teach that here! _How?"_

“Hell if I know,” Jongkook says, shrugging, “Maybe you should go ask him.”

Across the pitch, Hufflepuff is celebrating, all raucous noise and yellow scarves and hats flying across the air. A well-deserved celebration, if Jiwon’s going to be honest. He hasn’t seen a move like that at school-level Quidditch in… well, ever. 

Huh. Maybe he _should_ go ask him.

He motions towards the dressing rooms, where Gryffindor’s players are gathering, and says, “Let’s go. Time for a pep talk.”

Jiwon sends his team back off to the dorms with a round of shoulder pats and a promise to work them harder for the Slytherin match next week, before cutting across the pitch to see if Hufflepuff are still there.

Most of them have left, but he catches sight of a figure making his way up to the castle, broom under his arm. “Hey, Kim Jaeduck!” Jiwon calls, striding over. 

Jaeduck, Hufflepuff’s Seeker, turns and blinks. “Oh,” he says, sounding a little off-guard, “Eun Jiwon, hi.” 

He can understand Jaeduck’s surprise. They’ve never really interacted much. Sure, they’ve got Quidditch in common, but Jiwon’s a Seventh Year and Jaeduck’s in Sixth, and they’re in different Houses. Their brooms and all that open air above the pitch is about the only thing they share. 

Which leads him to this: “Hey, so, uh. That was a really—seriously amazing move you pulled out there. I thought you were a goner for sure, but then you did that perfect fuckin’ kick and—man. Insane.”

Jaeduck’s expression brightens. “Thanks,” he says, flushing a little, and he runs a hand through his wind-swept hair absently. “I’ve been wanting to try it out for ages.”

“How’d you learn it?” Jiwon’s honestly curious. “I mean, the last recorded use of the Gambit was the World Cup semifinal in 1979, and the Dodge about three years ago during the Beauxbaton-Castelobruxo friendly, and the combo in—”

“—1987, World Cup final, England-Yugoslavia?” Jaeduck makes an excited noise. “I was at that game! It was insane, I couldn’t believe the way that Yugoslavian flier caught the Snitch. I got my first broom that same week.”

“Dude, rad,” Jiwon breathes, eyes wide. He remembers hearing that game on the radio at home, and not quite understanding why the cheers had drowned out the commentators so thoroughly when the move happened. Now he does. “My first game was the ‘92 final. You’re lucky you got ‘87, ‘92 was a fuckin’ snoozefest.”

“Awful game, totally lopsided. Don’t know how we got into the finals that year,” Jaeduck agrees before he tilts his head a little. “Wow, you’re really into Quidditch too. I never knew.”

“Yeah, I love Quidditch,” Jiwon says earnestly. “I’m shit at everything else anyway, so I figured I’d throw all my time into it.”

Jaeduck giggles— _Merlin, that’s cute,_ Jiwon thinks offhandedly. “I know what you mean,” he says. “So, oh, yeah—you were asking about the move?”

“Yeah! I was wondering, uh.” Jiwon sidles a little closer, glancing around. If anyone overhears him... “I’m not asking for much, but… could you teach me?”

“Teach you?” Jaeduck bites his lip, looking surprised. “I mean—I would, but… we’re actually in competition this year… and you’re the _defending Cup champions._ I’d get strung up by my team for helping the enemy out like this. And, you’re Gryffindor’s Captain too.”

He’s right. To be fair, the only legitimate school rivalry that exists at Hogwarts is between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and nobody has anything against Hufflepuff, but when it comes to Quidditch, it’s every House for itself.

Jiwon swallows. Fuck. He really wants to learn it, though.

“You’d just be helping me, not the team. Look, I know I’ve got the badge, but I’m really just a Beater. There isn’t much chance for me to use that move in-game anyway. I just—” Jiwon shrugs, trying to be casual. “I love flying. I’ve always wanted to learn the mechanics of that move. It’s on my list.”

Jaeduck smiles. “You have a list?” he asks, sounding a little amused. 

“I wanna go pro someday. Of course I’ve got a list,” Jiwon answers, sounding indignant. “Every play you could ever imagine. And, hey—if we practice together, maybe I could help you out with your dives.”

“Oh,” Jaeduck says, looking troubled, “yeah, I know, I really gotta work on those.”

Jiwon raises his eyebrows expectantly.

After a long pause, Jaeduck nods. “Okay,” he says, and Jiwon whoops, “but only if everything we do in practice stays in practice.”

“You’re a saint, Kim Jaeduck.” Jiwon grins, and thumps him on the back, before heading off. “Catch you around!”

“Wait, where—” Jaeduck calls after him.

“Thursday night, nine. Meet at the Astronomy Tower!”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, for tonight we’re just going to do drills.”
> 
> Jiwon pauses. “Wait, what?”

  


He makes up some bland excuse about having left a book behind at the library on Thursday night when somebody asks him where he’s going, and he sneaks across the corridors up to the Astronomy Tower without being seen. It’s not that he’s not allowed out, he’s a Seventh Year, but he’d just rather avoid the questions that come with, ‘Wait, you’re meeting up with Hufflepuff’s Seeker on a Thursday night?’ like ‘Did you get detention or something?’ or ‘Are you leaking our plays to them?’

Jaeduck’s already there when he pops his head around the door, strapping his elbow-guards on. “Hi,” Jaeduck says, smiling far too sunnily for a night-time flying session. “It’s windy tonight. I hope you charmed your hair to stay up like you usually do.”

Jiwon’s hand flies up to his head. “How do you know I charm my hair?” he asks suspiciously.

“Who doesn’t know?” Jaeduck snorts, and he steps up onto the ledge, one foot on the pedal of his Cleansweep Seven. “C’mon,” he says, and he tips over the edge, before flying off upwards into the sky. 

Not one to be outdone, Jiwon gets his gear on, before pulling out his Comet and tapping it with his wand twice, enlarging it back to full-size. He jumps on and kicks off to meet Jaeduck, who’s hovering just twenty feet above the Tower, before they fly off to the empty pitch.

The weather’s perfect for a bit of night flying. Jiwon zips around the home-side hoops a few times, getting warmed up. Jaeduck, meanwhile, does a couple of tentative twirls near the middle of the pitch, before whistling for Jiwon to come over.

“So,” Jaeduck says, voice travelling easily across the space between them, “you probably know that it’s sort of an insane move to try. You need a ton of speed built up before you can even consider doing it.”

“Not quite a move for a Beater to be attempting,” Jiwon says, nodding. “But flying skills aren’t limited to the position you play.”

“That’s right.” Jaeduck beams, and for some reason, Jiwon feels a little warm at getting Jaeduck’s approval, like he’s just said the right thing in class and the teacher’s proud of him. “So, for tonight we’re just going to do drills.”

Jiwon pauses. “Wait, what?”

Jaeduck grins. “You didn’t think I’d teach it to you in one night, did you? Pitch boundary, end to end, c’mon. Let’s see how quick you clock in.”

“Merlin help me,” Jiwon mutters as he readies up.

By the end of the night, Jiwon’s out of breath. Jaeduck’s put him through the wringer. He doesn’t remember the last time he’d done these many speed drills in one go. He should probably think about bringing some of these back for the Gryffindor practices. Might do well for their Chasers.

Jaeduck zips over from where he’d been hovering by the away-side hoops, and says happily, “You’re fast enough, I think you’ll be just fine with the first part of the move.”

“Great to hear,” Jiwon wheezes, slumped over his broom, and Jaeduck laughs, eyes curving into half-moons, an imitation of the one above them, bright and gleaming. He’s got a pretty laugh, like the soft chime of the silver bells in the Owlery. It makes Jiwon feel a little less exhausted, somehow.

“Race you back to the Astronomy Tower?” At Jiwon’s narrowed eyes, Jaeduck just laughs again, and adds, “Okay, no racing.”

“Gonna make you do drills next week too,” Jiwon warns, as they make their flight back to where they’d started. “Don’t think you’re gonna get off easy.”

“Sure, Captain Eun,” Jaeduck replies, a little teasing. All that flying seems to have loosened him up, put him at ease. He’d been so tense, so cautious when Jiwon had first approached him. Only took a single night to undo it all. “You’d better.”

They touch down, and pat down their clothes, shrink their brooms. Jiwon’s about to take his leave when he notices Jaeduck’s hair is a little askew, and he says, “Hold still, your hair.”

He reaches out, brushes Jaeduck’s bangs aside, before patting down a stray curl. 

“There,” Jiwon says, letting his hand drop, and Jaeduck suddenly looks a bit flushed. Maybe he’s had a bit too much air tonight? “Can’t let your Housemates think you’ve been up to no good, huh?”

“Yeah.” Jaeduck coughs, and glances away. “I’ll see you next week?”

“Same time, same place.” Jiwon motions towards the entrance. “After you.”

Jaeduck smiles, and waves as he goes. “Goodnight, Jiwon,” he calls, voice soft as it echoes across the stone walls, his shadow disappearing down the stairwell in a flash. He’s as quick on his feet as he is in the air. 

Jiwon stares after him for a long moment, until his mind finally catches up with him again, and he makes the trip back to Gryffindor Tower, thoughts a minor jumble in his mind.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaeduck’s gaze seems amused. “Are you a wizard or not, Eun Jiwon?”

  
Their next game is on a blustery Saturday morning. Gryffindor prepares to play Slytherin, who’ve been doing decently in the standings despite the loss of their best two players who’d graduated just last year. They’d been hell to play against for the last two seasons, their Beater pair arguably the best in the school. Jiwon had spent many a match pelting Bludgers away left and right from his Chasers, but they’d just kept on coming no matter how hard he’d swung his bat.

He’s relieved he doesn’t have to face them down this year, though he’ll miss the work-out they’d put him through. _But you’ve got Jaeduck and his speed drills for that now,_ a small voice in the back of his head reminds him. He stuffs a whole piece of toast into his mouth, sweating at the thought of doing more pitch-runs on Thursday.

Maybe Jaeduck will go easy on him, next practice. Hopefully. 

He chances a quick glance over towards the Hufflepuff table, where Jaeduck’s sitting with his friends, chattering away. He’s got his yellow-and-black scarf wrapped so thickly around his neck that he looks swamped in it. _Warm,_ Jiwon thinks idly, just as Jaeduck’s gaze rises to meet his.

A blink, then, his eyes are curving, his smile hidden under his woollen scarf. 

Jiwon can still imagine it, though. The corners of his mouth quirking up, all sweet. 

He smiles back, and Jaeduck’s eyes curve even more, if that’s possible. Something about it makes Jiwon look away, a bit shy, and he swallows back another gulp of toast slathered in raspberry jam and butter. 

_What was that about?_ he thinks, not daring to meet Jaeduck’s eyes again. That had been a strange feeling. Maybe he’s just shivering from the cold. Yeah, maybe that’s it. It’s pretty cold out today, anyway.

Jiwon tugs his robes tighter around himself and wishes he’d brought his own scarf down. “Eat,” he says, to one of the younger substitute Chasers, likely to play today with one of their regular lines disrupted by an injury, and the kid just nibbles at the end of a sausage dutifully. “You need the energy.”

“At least _those two_ aren’t playing this year,” Tony, his Seeker, says, words muffled completely by the food in his mouth. Gross, Jiwon thinks amusedly, flicking a bit of toast at his face. “You guys weren’t around for all the nights of sore arms and exhausted Chasers after Slytherin games. Our old Cap would just pass out in the lockers after games because he’d spent half the game outflying Bludgers.”

The new kid, Kyujong, blinks, eyes wide. Jiwon just pats his shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

Soon, students begin to leave the Great Hall, most to attend the match. It’s rare to find anyone staying back in the castle whenever there’s a Quidditch match on. A chance to head outdoors and take in the air is always well appreciated over a stuffy castle, Jiwon thinks. 

Or, well. Maybe it’s just him, constantly longing to be on his broom, wanting nothing more than the breeze in his face.

He definitely gets that, though, the moment he steps outside. “Merlin’s balls,” he swears, a shiver passing right through him, “it’s fucking freezing!”

“Truly terrible oversight,” his dorm-mate, Heejun, says dryly as he walks right past, wearing the thickest coat and scarf combination Jiwon’s ever seen.

Jiwon rolls his eyes and hugs his arms to himself. It’s just a short trek to the Quidditch pitch, it won’t take long, once he’s in the air he won’t even remember that he’s cold—

 _“Focillo,”_ comes a soft voice from behind him, and suddenly, Jiwon’s robes are filled with the warmth that comes with standing in front of a crackling fireplace. He turns to find Jaeduck standing there, his wand out. Jaeduck’s gaze seems amused. “Are you a wizard or not, Eun Jiwon?”

“I—” Jiwon says, blinking. He’d completely forgotten he could cast a Warming Charm on himself. “Thanks!”

“Welcome,” Jaeduck says, chin tilting into his scarf and muffling his words a little, “can’t be getting sick right before a big game.”

He walks up to Jiwon, who falls right into step with him as they make their way across the courtyard, and down the winding path that goes over the hill, towards the Quidditch pitch. “Thought you’d prefer that, maybe,” Jiwon says, grinning, “the defending team’s Captain out of commission for a game or two.”

Jaeduck glances at him, nose wrinkled up in a cute way, eyes narrowed slightly. “There’s no fun in winning that way,” he says.

Jiwon laughs. “A Hufflepuff through and through.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Jaeduck says, eyebrows raised.

“Nothing,” Jiwon says, amused. “It’s just cute.”

At that, Jaeduck suddenly glances away, and tugs his scarf up a little higher. Huh, Jiwon thinks, did he do say something wrong? He didn’t really, did he—maybe Jaeduck’s just cold too. Though, he must’ve cast a Warming Charm onto his own robes, he wouldn’t be that silly.

“So,” Jiwon quickly says, wanting to change the subject, “who are you rooting for, today?”

“Oh, you know,” Jaeduck says, finally looking back up at him, eyes curved again in what must be a smile.

“It’s Slytherin, isn’t it,” Jiwon says, “you and the rest of that blasted team are probably going to be the only ones hoping they win, huh?”

Jaeduck shrugs casually, hands in his pockets. “We need the points,” he says, “and if you lose by a deficit of 70 or more, we get bumped up over Ravenclaw.”

“Figures,” Jiwon says. He appreciates the candor, though. It’s rare he’ll meet someone who doesn’t blindly support teams based on House rivalries. “But, that’s only if Ravenclaw loses their other two games.”

“They’re going to lose,” Jaeduck proclaims, his scarf finally slipping down enough to show his confident grin. “No spoilers, but we’re going to do something about the trap.”

Jiwon’s eyebrows raise, curiosity peaked. “The trap? Really?” Ever since Ravenclaw’s muggleborn Captain had taken over the team, they’ve adapted strange defensive strategies that the other teams have been struggling to figure out. 

“I said no spoilers,” Jaeduck repeats, “you’ll find out after the break. And then, once you’ve figured it out, you’ll beat them too, giving us position.”

“Cheeky,” Jiwon says, impressed, “leaving me hanging right before my own game?”

“Slytherin’s not going to play neutral zone.” Jaeduck spins around, walking backwards to face Jiwon as he says playfully, “you know that, don’t you, Captain?”

“You tell me,” Jiwon says, grinning back at him.

There’s a long moment where they’re just looking at each other—but then, Jaeduck turns, and nearly trips on a stray root curling up and over the gravel pathway leading towards the pitch. Jiwon steps forward immediately, reaching to grab Jaeduck’s wrist before he can fall. “Merlin, watch your step.”

Jaeduck straightens up, looking a bit flushed. “So much for Seeker reflexes, huh?” he says, sounding a little embarrassed.

“Hey, no, happens to the best of us.”

He doesn’t realise he’s still holding onto Jaeduck’s wrist until Jaeduck coughs lightly, and tugs. Jiwon lets go like he’s just touched a flame, and shoves his hands back into his coat pockets, feeling oddly shy. Just like this morning.

There’s the sound of loud chatter coming up behind them, and they automatically step apart to let a gaggle of first and second year Slytherins pass, decked out in their House colours.

Once they’ve passed, Jaeduck smiles, tugging his scarf back up around his face. “I guess I should let you get on to your team, now.”

“Yeah,” Jiwon says. The soles of his shoes seem a bit stuck to the ground, though. “Got a game to lose against Slytherin, after all.”

Jaeduck giggles, and says, “For the record, I’m pretty sure you’ll win.” 

His confidence stirs something up in Jiwon, and Jiwon grins, a warmth blooming in his chest. “If we do, go easy on me on Thursday?”

“Nuh-uh,” Jaeduck says, sticking his tongue out as he turns to walk towards the spectator towers. “The opposite!”

Jiwon grins, watching Jaeduck go until he’s at the foot of the tower, before making a move for the Gryffindor locker rooms. 

He’s in the best mood he’s ever been in for a Slytherin game, for the entire match. Shakes the Slytherin Captain’s hand without attempting to break any fingers. Only yells twice at his Chasers. Doesn’t even swear when they’re down by fifty—but it doesn’t matter, because they score another three goals before Tony swoops up past the Slytherin Seeker to snatch the Golden Snitch right out of his grasp.

They win, much to the Hufflepuff team’s disdain. As Jiwon’s flying past the towers, collecting his players for fist-bumps and high-fives, he catches sight of Jaeduck, who’s gesticulating frantically as he speaks to one of his Housemates. 

Jiwon deliberately flies a little lower, hoping Jaeduck will notice. He’s not sure what makes him do it, but he’s rewarded when Jaeduck glances up and a sly smile breaks across his face, no longer hidden by his scarf that’s unraveled yet again. 

_Told you,_ Jaeduck mouths, shaking his head.

Jiwon winks, and flies off.

(He swears, though, as he’s touching down onto the pitch, he’d seen Jaeduck’s cheeks colour in a brilliant red just before he turned away. He’s not too sure why.)  


  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re staring,” comes Tony’s voice, and Jiwon snaps out of it, returning his gaze to his half-eaten plate of eggs and bacon. “Looking real murderous over at Hufflepuff table, there.”

  
Their practice that week takes place on a night just as windy as the day Gryffindor had had its match against Slytherin. The grounds are alive with the wind, with the dry leaves of autumn crackling as they’re tossed about and the skim of the breeze across the surface of the lake just as loud as the cawing crows in the dark Forbidden Forest.

Jaeduck peeks over the edge of the Astronomy Tower, holding a hand out to test the wind. “It’s still going,” he says, glancing back at Jiwon, who’s midway through strapping his guards on. “Are you still good to fly? I heard Comets don’t do so well in strong currents.”

“Mine’s a 290 Zephyr,” Jiwon says, “wanna see?” Jaeduck makes an interested noise, padding over to see. “It’s a couple of years behind the 300, but it compensates for the lack of speed with way better handling.”

“Because of the rear wings, right?” Jaeduck’s squatted down to take a look. He gently runs a finger over the thin wooden pieces that curve out elegantly along the sides of the broom, dipping into the bristles. “Makes sense, you’re a Beater after all. You need the harder braking than any other position does,” he adds, matter-of-fact, and it takes Jiwon aback. He gets it. 

“Yeah, exactly!” Jiwon exclaims, a surprised grin spreading across his face. It’s rare enough he meets someone who’s more than a casual fan of Quidditch or only a fanatic during the World Cup. Jaeduck knows the game, knows flying, knows brooms. He’s wonderful, Jiwon thinks a little giddily. “You understand. My ex-Captain tried to tell me to get a speedier model, but I wouldn’t settle for anything else.”

Jaeduck beams, and there’s something about it that makes Jiwon smile even wider, right back at him. “Explains why you’re the Captain now,” he says. “you know what’s best.”

 _You know what’s best._ The way he says it—and he’s not even a Gryffindor—

“Flattering,” Jiwon says quickly, talking over the sound of his heart suddenly beating a little quicker in his chest, “is this you trying to get into my good books so that you can learn all of Gryffindor’s secrets?”

Jaeduck snorts. “Funny,” he comments, “I’d have thought you wanting to practice with me would be you trying to learn all of Hufflepuff’s secrets.”

“Um, us, needing secrets from _you_ guys?”

Jaeduck makes a mock-affronted noise. “Really!” he gasps, twacking him lightly in the pads with the handle of his own broom, and Jiwon snickers. “That’s how you show your gratitude, huh?”

“Sorry,” Jiwon says, not sorry at all, and Jaeduck laughs brightly, the wind blowing his bangs askew as he turns a little. “But please don’t make me do pitch-runs again, for the love of Merlin.”

“They weren’t that bad!” Jaeduck says. “One? Just one?” Jiwon levels him with a look, until Jaeduck cracks, giggling behind one glove. “Okay, no more, no more.”

Jiwon shakes his head, before taking the last few steps to the stone ledge, and jumping straight off, his feet finding the pedals immediately. “Last one to the pitch is a rotten Doxy egg!” he calls, voice trailing off as he plummets down, before shooting up again.

“No fair!” Jaeduck calls back, laughing as he leaps off to follow after, his Cleansweep doing a quick dive down before spiralling up to fly right past Jiwon, straight up into the night sky.

Between their weekly practices and the few times they bump into each other during the day, Jiwon’s spoken to Jaeduck more within the span of two months than he has across six entire years. Only makes sense, really—the Championship spans six games a year, and they don’t have very many friendlies since the rest of the time is spent catching up on studies once Quidditch is done for the season. Since Jaeduck’s not a Captain, he’s never had any reason to speak to Jiwon either.

Jiwon looks up, and, like almost every other morning now, searches for Jaeduck across the Great Hall. Winter has draped the castle grounds with a fine layer of snow, and it’s starting to get even colder. 

Today, Jaeduck’s wearing his usual Hufflepuff scarf, but there’s a beanie tugged over his head, the same mustard yellow as his House colours. The hem of it is pushing his ears down, making the tips of them stick out cutely. He looks a bit elfin, with the almost pointy-looking ears. 

Maybe he _is_ part-Elf, Jiwon thinks. Or some other magical creature. Would explain a lot of things. The way his eyes always seem so bright under the light. How he’s so light on his feet, and in the air. How—

“You’re staring,” comes Tony’s voice, and Jiwon snaps out of it, returning his gaze to his half-eaten plate of eggs and bacon. “Looking real murderous over at Hufflepuff table, there.”

“Not murderous,” Jiwon mutters, spooning cold scrambled eggs into his mouth as an excuse for not explaining himself. He doesn’t need anyone else to know about his friendship with Jaeduck—not that he’s ashamed of it or anything. There’s just something odd and sitting curled up in his chest that wants to keep Jaeduck his secret. All to him. 

Tony looks contemplative for a moment, before returning to his food.

Jiwon exhales, and glances back up in the direction of the Hufflepuff table before he can even think about it—meeting Jaeduck’s eyes.

A smile lights up Jaeduck’s face, and he gives Jiwon a tiny wave. The sleeve of his oversized robe slips down his wrist. Jiwon’s heart does an odd flip in his chest.

Jiwon’s about to wave back when he notices who’s sitting beside Jaeduck. Kim Junsu, the Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, gives him an odd look from where he’s elbow-to-elbow with Jaeduck, and tilts his head to say something to Jaeduck. 

Jaeduck answers, still looking expectantly at Jiwon with those eyes.

In the end, Jiwon chances a small smile for Jaeduck, and sends Junsu a polite nod.

It seems to be enough. Jaeduck turns back to his friends, and Junsu doesn’t say anything else, but Jiwon knows he’s aroused a bit of suspicion. It wouldn’t be a big thing if they weren’t on opposing teams fighting for the Cup, but, as things stand...

“Again, weird,” Tony comments, who’d likely only seen the tail-end of the interaction.

Under the table, Jiwon flicks his wand. In a flash, Tony’s tie undoes itself, and stuffs itself into his mouth. Tony scrabbles at it, dropping his fork, and makes a muffled noise of protest.

The table bursts into laughter.

Tony gives him a look, and Jiwon just shrugs, grinning. “Told you to keep quiet.”

“No, you didn’t!” Tony says, having spat out the tie. 

“I _implied_ it,” Jiwon says.

Tony rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky I’m feeling generous today. I think I’ll let that one slide.”

“Right,” Jiwon says, because Tony’s pranks are _always_ great. _Definitely._ There’s no way Tony’s pranks are the worst in Gryffindor’s and couldn’t pull one over on a First Year if he tried. “Sure. Eat your pancakes.”

Chatter resumes at the table, and Jiwon goes back to thinking about Quidditch. With the Winter Break fast approaching, games are on halt till the Hufflepuff v Ravenclaw match in early Spring. Jiwon can’t wait to go home in a week and a half. See his parents, his siblings. 

Maybe even get out into the large, open field behind their country home and fly to his heart’s content, all day long, the way he used to when he was younger.

 _If only,_ he thinks. He’s not a child anymore. He’ll be expected to be by his father’s side the entire time. Parties, dinners, functions, important people whose names he should be remembering rather than the professional Quidditch players he’d rather spend all his time reading up on.

He puts the thought out of his mind, and jams a piece of bacon into his mouth as he gets up, following the other Gryffindor Seventh Years to Transfiguration.  


  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Promise?” 
> 
> Jiwon grins. “Promise.”

  
There’s one last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas break. “It’s in case anyone still has some last-minute Christmas shopping they want to do,” Jiwon overhears a small Second Year telling an even smaller First Year as he heads out to the path that leads down to the quaint village at the foot of the hills Hogwarts stands on.

“They really get tinier and tinier every year,” Heejun muses. “They’ll probably be gnome-sized by the time we’re thirty.”

“Merlin, don’t say that word.” Beside him, Sunghee shivers and shakes her head. _“Thirty._ I don’t even want to think about turning twenty yet.”

“What’s so bad about getting older? I, for one, can’t wait to get out of here.” Tony stretches, cracking a yawn. “We’ll be free. We’ll get to do whatever we want!”

“Speak for yourself,” Jiwon says, but he doesn’t elaborate. 

Sunghee gives him a concerned look. “Your family again?”

Jiwon shrugs. The train leaves tomorrow, and Jiwon hasn’t quite been wanting to think about what that means for him when he goes home.

Heejun, ever the moodmaker, thankfully changes the topic. “You think they’ll still be selling those new sour candy Sugar Quills at Hogsmeade?”

As the group ambles along, Jiwon tunes the conversation out and takes in his surroundings. It’s going to be his last winter here at Hogwarts as a student. The frost covering the delicate blades of grass, the sharp breeze ruffling his hair, the careful patter of other Hogwarts students across the stone path, the way Hogsmeade comes to life, so full of warmth and cheer during these sort of weekends.

He’ll miss it.

Heejun drags them to Honeydukes first, as all their Hogsmeade weekends have gone since they were Third Years, and they fill their pockets with enough sweets to give a Thunderbird a sugar rush. Scrivenshaft’s is right next door, and Sunghee insists that she needs a new set of colour-changing inks, so off they go. Then, it’s Zonko’s, where Tony and Jiwon quietly agree to split a bag of Extra Strength Hiccough Sweets between them to get back at Heejun for forgetting to tell them when their Ancient Runes homework was due.

The rush of being with good friends out in the merry bustle of the magical little village makes Jiwon forget all about his worries, despite the way the weather’s starting to pick up around them.

After what seems like hours, Tony finally suggests that they should head over to the Three Broomsticks for a warm Butterbeer. 

_“Please,”_ Jiwon says, wanting to get out of the cold, “I’d kill for one right now.”

On their way over, right outside Spintwitches Sporting Needs, a gaggle of Third Years are ogling a broom in the display window. Must be the new Siberian Arrrow, Jiwon realises, and his feet automatically draw him towards the store, leaving his group of friends behind.

He vaguely hears Heejun telling the others that Jiwon will eventually catch up with them, to let him go look at his beloved Quidditch gear, so Jiwon just waves them ahead first. 

“Hurry up, or I’ll drink your Butterbeer!” Tony hollers.

Jiwon ignores him. The warmth of the inn is enticing, but even more so is the sleek design of the new Arrow. A silver ringlet encircling a fur grip, stylised silver pedals, and an unusual bundle of straw-coloured—almost ivory—twigs making up the broom’s end.

“Whoa,” one of the Third Years says, face pressed up against the window. “Looks way cooler than the ones from last year’s World Cup!”

“Awesome,” one of them exclaims.

“Yeah,” Jiwon agrees, making the kids glance up, wide-eyed. “Looks like they’ve added in that custom grip the Swedish wanted. What is it, Graphorn fur?”

“Think so,” comes a familiar voice, and Jiwon looks over to find Jaeduck admiring the broom in the window too, standing just beside the kids. “Do you think they’ve finally added that anti-broom jinx modifier?”

He’s bundled up snugly, with the strings of the woollen hat he’s wearing tied neatly under his chin, hidden by his scarf. Jiwon can’t help the way his lips stretch into a smile. “Doubt it. The Confederation still hasn’t said a word about it since ‘85.”

Jaeduck huffs. “That’s unfortunate. The Nordics aren’t gonna be happy. You remember the way they still blame the French for that one semi-final loss.”

“You’d think they would’ve been smart enough to outlaw broom jinxes by the 70s, but no,” Jiwon mutters, and Jaeduck stifles a laugh.

The kids nod fervently, having been listening to the entire exchange silently. “Awesome,” the same one from before repeats, looking dazed. “Hey, you’re the Gryffindor Captain. You’re going pro one day, right? Can you sign my scarf?”

Jiwon blinks down at them, unsure what to say.

“I don’t think he has a quill on him,” Jaeduck says, amused. Jiwon watches the way he ruffles one of the kid’s hair, and pats another’s shoulder. Must be from his House. “Ask him after Christmas, yeah?”

As the kids go back to discussing the broom, Jiwon steps back, and goes over to where Jaeduck is standing. “You’re here alone?” he asks, curious as to where Jaeduck’s friends are. Did he get left behind or something?

Jaeduck shakes his head, immediately making Jiwon feel a little embarrassed at assuming. “They’re in the Three Broomsticks. They probably think I’ve gotten lost or something.”

“Same,” Jiwon says. “I mean, not that I think you’re lost—I mean, that mine are in the Three Broomsticks too. My friends, that is. Who think that I’ve gotten lost too.” Wow, he thinks. Smooth, Eun Jiwon. Real smooth.

Jaeduck does laugh this time, lifting one gloved hand to cover his mouth. “I was wondering. Just couldn’t help not checking out the broom, huh?”

“Fuck yeah,” Jiwon says, pleased that Jaeduck understands. He seems to always understand Jiwon, somehow. “It’s gorgeous. I wish I could give it a test-ride.”

“Me too,” Jaeduck sighs. “Imagine running that broom down the length of the pitch at top speed.”

Jiwon can imagine it. The feeling of the wind in his face, the desire to push the broom harder and faster. 

The sound of Jaeduck edging him on, flying right beside him. Maybe even going quicker than him, that Seeker speed kicking into action.

“You wanna go flying tonight?” Jiwon asks abruptly, suddenly wanting to make that image a reality. “Before we all go home for Christmas. Might be nice to just do laps.”

Jaeduck looks taken aback. “Like, just... flying? Not practice?”

“I mean, if you’re busy packing—”

“Yes!” Jaeduck blurts out, cheeks suddenly pinker than before. Must be the cold. Jiwon’s starting to feel chilly too, even with Warming Charms cast. “Yeah, I’d love to. Um. Same time, same place?”

“Same time, same place,” Jiwon echoes. 

There’s a pause, and then, Jaeduck says, “Maybe we should get back to our friends.”

“Yeah, um, you’re right.” Jiwon scrambles to look for the inn, and Jaeduck helpfully points in the right direction. “Let’s go.”

As they walk, the throng of students pushes them closer together, and their arms brush together lightly. It’s not a far distance from Spintwitches, but for some reason, Jiwon wishes it were. 

The warmth of the Three Broomsticks hits Jiwon like a rush of a freshly-lit fireplace the moment the heavy oak door swings forward to greet them. It’s accompanied by the thick, syrup-sweet smell of creamy Butterbeer, the sound of laughter scattered across the room and Christmas music coming from a radio on the end of the bar counter.

Jaeduck seems to have spotted his friends, leaning in close to Jiwon to say over the noise, “I’ll see you tonight, okay?” This close, his smile is blinding.

“Yeah,” Jiwon replies, and he watches Jaeduck head over to the table of Hufflepuffs. He recognises a couple of them from the Quidditch team, and pretends to not notice them glancing over at him, choosing to scan the room for his own rag-tag group.

“Here!” comes a call, and Jiwon perks up when he sees a Butterbeer in front of an empty chair beside Sunghee.

“Thanks,” he says, leaping into the seat and narrowly avoiding the Broomsticks’ barwitch Madam Seon, who clucks her tongue at him almost knocking her over. “Sorry for taking so long. The new Arrow looks fucking amazing, dude, Tony, you’d love the steering on that thing—”

“Was that Kim Jaeduck you were talking to?” Heejun asks, cutting Jiwon off, one eyebrow raised.

The enthusiasm dies in Jiwon’s throat. “Yeah,” he says, suddenly feeling defensive. “What about him?”

“Aren’t you two like,” Heejun makes a strange hand motion. “Quidditch rivals or something?”

“I guess,” Jiwon says. “But it’s not like we’re comparing plays or anything. You’re not even into Quidditch! Why are you asking me?”

Tony looks suspicious. “I thought you were all for not fraternizing with the enemy, especially since they’ll be in the running for the Cup if they beat Ravenclaw after Winter Break. And he’s their Seeker. _Seeker,”_ he emphasises, sounding a tiny bit betrayed. 

“Oh, you know you’re the only Seeker for me, babe,” Jiwon leers jokingly, but Tony just huffs. “Look, we just talk about Quidditch sometimes. We bumped into each other outside of Spintwitches. That’s all.” _We’re not secretly practicing together or anything. Not at all._

“That’s all,” he repeats. “Okay? Now, tell me what you guys are getting me for Christmas or I’m putting Undrying Spells on your socks.”

“You wish,” Heejun immediately says, “Do that and I’m revoking your present.”

“Hey, it doesn’t work that way!”

“Is Jiwon saying something? Funny, I can’t seem to hear what he’s saying even though he’s sitting so near.”

“Boys,” Sunghee sighs. Madam Seon, who’s passing by, tuts in agreement. “I should’ve gone to Puddifoot’s with Yoojin and Sooyoung instead.”

“Yeah, but who’s more fun?” Tony says. “Us, or them?”

“Them,” the entire table replies.

“Oh, come on.”

The wind snaps across the back of his broom, ice-cold.

“Oh, come on!”

Jiwon snaps out of the memory of his afternoon, and zips back up to where Jaeduck is waiting. “Come on,” Jaeduck repeats, floating just above the tip of the tower. “Pitch?”

“I was thinking lake,” Jiwon says. He’s not sure where the words are coming from, but a part of him wants to spend this last night doing something a little different. “Nice change of scenery, right?”

Jaeduck blinks. “Yeah,” he says, sounding surprised. “It would be.”

Then, he smiles, and says, “Race you.”

Around this time of the year, the lake is usually frozen over. Jiwon flies down close enough that he can skim his fingers along its icy surface. He marvels at how still it is. Still and quiet. Do the creatures underneath sleep the entire winter away, waiting till the spring comes to peek out of the water once again?

Beside him, Jaeduck’s doing loops. Jiwon slows down to watch Jaeduck tilt his broom upwards, digging the toe of his shoe into the ice just enough to ground him as he spins, almost like a figure skater. Then, he kicks off, doing a little jump with his leg outstretched. 

“Nine out of ten,” Jiwon calls, and Jaeduck does a half-bow, grinning. “Would’ve given you full marks if you’d caught the Snitch while doing it.”

Jaeduck makes a face. “Not fair.”

“What’s not fair?” Jiwon does a circle around him, dipping close to ruffle his hair. “That’s life.”

“What if I do it during the next match, then?” Jaeduck’s expression is mischievous. “Will I get a full score, then?”

Jiwon laughs. “If you actually pull that off, I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Promise?” 

Jiwon grins. “Promise.” 

He speeds ahead, relishing in the feeling of the wind in his face. The wind, and the sound of Jaeduck’s laughter trailing behind him as he spins over the lake, again and again.

That night when they part after what feels like hours of flying, Jaeduck takes one of Jiwon’s hands between his own and says, voice soft, “Thank you for tonight.”

His hand suddenly feels unnaturally warm between Jaeduck’s. “No, I should be saying that to you.”

Jaeduck just smiles. “Have a Happy Christmas, Jiwon.”

“You too,” Jiwon says, feeling like something’s lodged in his throat, something he still can’t figure out. “I’ll see you after Winter Break.”

“Yeah,” Jaeduck lets go. “Goodnight,” he says, voice almost carried away by the wind that’s started to blow stronger. 

“Goodnight.”

The feeling lingers all the way back to his room, even as he drifts into sleep.  


  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Come on,_ he thinks, hoping that somehow Jaeduck will get the message. _You didn’t work this hard for nothing._

  
_Sun is shining in the sky, there’s not a cloud in sight—_

A Ravenclaw chaser dodges a Bludger, and shouts, “What the hell is with the Muggle music?”

“Beats me!” The Bludger comes back the same way, and one of Hufflepuff’s Beaters thwacks it away into the distance. “Someone nicked the radio from the Gryffindor common room apparently!”

_Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why, you had to hide away for soooooo long—_

“Shit, scatter!” 

The flock of Ravenclaw chasers all clumped up by the stands pulls apart as the Snitch dives past them, followed by Jaeduck and their own Seeker, barely a broom’s width apart.

 _“Mr. Lee!”_ comes Professor Kim’s voice over the amplification enchantment, _“I have told you a thousand times over, no commandeering school property for Quidditch matches while you should be commentating—”_

 _“We’re just spicing up the play,”_ Sugeun argues, the rest of his words drowned out by the music that’s still playing.

Back in the stands, one of the juniors nudges Jiwon and says, “You think he’ll tell on you?”

“Nah,” Jiwon says breezily, eyes still following the action up in the clear blue skies, “we have an agreement.”

_Look around, see what you do, everyboooody smiles at you—_

It’s a close game right now. An hour and a half into the match, Hufflepuff is up by just 60 points to Ravenclaw’s own 30. It’s far more impressive than it sounds, considering the fact that Ravenclaw’s still playing their ridiculously defense-centered strategy that teams have been cracking their skulls over for the past few months.

“They really did it, huh,” Jiwon murmurs, watching one of Hufflepuff’s Chasers dive right down the length of the pitch without pulling back for even a second. “They figured out the trap.”

“They’ve got a chance this year,” Tony agrees glumly, but sounding grudgingly impressed too.

No wonder Jaeduck and his Captain had been almost fanatical about their team running speed drills. What Hufflepuff’s lacking in strength, they’ve made up for in speed. All of them, from the Chasers to the Beaters, are outflying Ravenclaw and rendering their play unsustainable.

That’s not to mention Jaeduck, who’s had his eye on the Snitch for the better part of an hour and hasn’t ceded to the Ravenclaw Seeker yet. Jiwon knows he should be focusing on Hufflepuff’s overall play, but each time Jaeduck swoops into view, Jiwon’s gaze follows him across the pitch instead.

There’s a loud screech, and rap music starts playing. It’s a bit explicit.

Just a _bit._

“Merlin, old Cloggs’ ghost must be flinging himself off his broom right now.”

“Someone cover the Firsties’ ears!” 

_“Mr. Lee!”_

_“—And it looks like my time as Quidditch commentator will truly come to an end today, my fellow students.”_

The music finally gets shut off, but there’s a loud wave of screams as the two Seekers go in for it, the Snitch finally deciding it’s done skirting around the edges of the pitch and hurtling up into the upper atmosphere without a moment’s notice.

Jiwon stands, squinting as he follows the two indistinguishable shapes up into the air. Below, the back-and-forth between the Chasers is still going on, but everyone’s focus is now on the Seekers high above them.

 _Come on,_ he thinks, hoping that somehow Jaeduck will get the message. _You didn’t work this hard for nothing._

The Snitch darts back and forth before dropping again, and Jiwon swears when the Ravenclaw Seeker edges closer than Jaeduck as they shoot straight down. “His fucking dives,” he says heatedly, and Tony gives him a weird look.

Spiralling towards the pitch, the two of them are at almost breakneck speeds chasing after the Snitch. It finally tips back up, but loops back around one of the stands and skims down across the pitch. Jaeduck reaches for it, but the Ravenclaw Seeker’s broom tilts too near and causes both of them to go off.

They’re close, too close. Jiwon doesn’t even dare blink.

Then, the Ravenclaw Seeker nearly throws himself off the broom in an attempt to grab the Snitch, and for a moment, the win’s in Ravenclaw’s hands.

 _Promise?_ goes Jaeduck’s voice in Jiwon’s memory, as Jaeduck catches the grass with the toe of his boot and spins around and under the other Seeker, knocking his arm out of the way. 

The spectator stands erupt.

Jaeduck’s hand closes over the small golden ball.

_Promise._

Hufflepuff wins, 210 to 30.

The party in the Hufflepuff common room has gone on for close to six hours by the time Jaeduck finally slips out to meet him by the tapestry on the fourth floor. “Hi,” Jaeduck says, beaming and flushed from the adrenaline of winning and likely a bit of smuggled Firewhiskey, “I got your message.”

His hair is still messy and damp from his shower. Jiwon resists the urge to reach forward and smooth it down, and says, grinning, “I know. You’re here, aren’t you?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Jaeduck rubs at his neck in embarrassment. “Guess I am.”

Jiwon reaches out to put an arm around his shoulders, steering him down the corridors. “Come on,” he says, “I did say I owed you a drink if you managed to pull off that move during the game.”

Jaeduck ducks his head shyly, but leans into Jiwon’s touch. He’s warm. “Don’t think we can just waltz right out of here into Hogsmeade, now.”

Jiwon scoffs. “Hogsmeade? I’ll do you one better. Let’s go tickle a pear.”

“You—what?” 

“Really,” Jiwon says, leading Jaeduck further down the stairs connecting the Entrance Hall to the Hufflepuff common room, towards a rather empty corridor with paintings lining the walls. “You guys are just a floor down from the kitchens, and you’ve never snuck in before?”

They stop at a painting of a fruit bowl, and Jiwon leans down to give the pear a little tickle. It wriggles a bit and lets out a tiny giggle, before turning into a green door handle, the light _pop!_ noise echoing down the hallway.

Jaeduck blinks at him. “I… I guess that explains where all the party food always comes from.”

Jiwon laughs, feeling fond at the wide-eyed, innocent look on Jaeduck’s face. “You’re in for a surprise.”

The kitchen is bustling with activity despite the time being close to midnight. Pots and pans float about as elves pop in and out, cleaning and cooking and squeaking at each other in their high-pitched voices. 

Jiwon grabs a hold of Jaeduck’s wrist and tugs him further into the kitchen where he spots a familiar face after zig-zagging through the mess of elves for a good two minutes. “Herby!”

A tiny House-elf detaches itself from the mass of other House-elves, and squeaks, “Master Jiwon!”

He nods approvingly as the elf skids over and tugs at his robe in greeting. “You’re wearing my present!”

“Oh, yes,” Herby says, her bony fingers reaching to rub at the woollen hat on her head. “Master Jiwon’s Christmas gift is very warm, very wonderful.”

“Are you two friends?” Jaeduck asks, sounding like he can’t believe that this is what Jiwon does in his free time—making friends with Hogwarts’ elves, secretly dragging Hufflepuff’s Seeker around at midnight—but it’s a good sort of surprised, judging by the delighted smile on Jaeduck’s face. “I’ve always wanted to make friends with a House-elf!”

“Herby would be delighted to make new master’s acquaintance!” The elf beckons them over to a counter with a couple of chairs. Herby snaps her fingers, and the pots and pans cluttering up the space disappear. 

“Thank you, Herby,” Jaeduck says brightly, “my name is Jaeduck.”

“Master Jaeduck!” The elf bounces on her heels. “And would Master Jaeduck like Herby’s assistance?”

“Could we get hot chocolate please?” Jaeduck’s eyes are big and sweet with eagerness. “If you don’t mind. Thank you very much. I don’t have any hats to give you, but if I come back I’ll bring you something.”

Herby’s eyes are teary. “Master is very polite,” she says, wringing her hands in her apron, before pointing a finger in Jiwon’s direction, “Master Jiwon’s friends are not always polite like Master Jaeduck! Master Jiwon must bring Master Jaeduck more.”

Jiwon flushes as Jaeduck shoots him an amused look. “I already said I was sorry for the last time they barged in and messed everything up!”

Herby harrumphs. “Master Jiwon is lucky Herby likes her hat!” There’s a snap, and the House-elf Disapparates away to (presumably) fetch their drinks for them. 

Jaeduck giggles. “I’ve never seen anyone get scolded by a House-elf before.”

“We have a special relationship,” Jiwon mutters, rolling his eyes. “One of the last times Gryffindor won a match, some Fourth Years got a little tipsy off too much Butterbeer and knocked over some stuff in here. They’re banned from the kitchens until further notice.”

Jaeduck shakes his head. “Poor kids,” he says teasingly. “Not getting to come down here with you.”

 _With you._ The words echo in Jiwon’s ears.

A snap interrupts them. Two mugs have appeared on the counter in front of them, full to the brim with hot chocolate, topped with marshmallows and a bit of chocolate syrup. “Hot chocolate time,” Jiwon says, handing one of the mugs to Jaeduck. He taps his mug against Jaeduck’s, and adds, “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Jaeduck says, smiling.

They sip at their drinks silently for a few moments. Jiwon keeps glancing up at Jaeduck as surreptitiously as he can. The kitchens are lit warmly, the yellows and oranges of flickering candle flames cast shadows upon the walls, the equipment, and the soft cover of Jaeduck’s lashes across his face when his eyes close. 

He wonders what they’d feel like, if he set a finger under Jaeduck’s eye and let his eyelashes flutter against his skin. Light, like little downy feathers, a contrast to his warm cheek. 

“You’re staring,” Jaeduck’s voice comes, startling Jiwon out of his daze. “Did I get something on my face?” 

“I was just—” Jiwon starts hastily, “just thinking that you’d better teach me that move during our next practice.”

Jaeduck laughs. “You’re way too ambitious for your own good. You sure you aren’t a Slytherin?”

“Well…” Jiwon says, the words suddenly getting stuck somewhere on the way up. He can already hear his father’s voice, can already feel the old shame. But Jaeduck—Jiwon somehow just knows that Jaeduck wouldn’t judge him. Not for this. “The Hat was _supposed_ to put me in Slytherin.”

“Oh?” Jaeduck’s voice is curious. “Why?”

“My family,” Jiwon murmurs, “I don’t know if you knew, but they’re… quite proud of their Slytherin history. It’s that old Pureblood family thing, y’know, even now. I was expecting to be just like them. To be sorted where they were. Then, that damn Hat went on my head and the first thing it said to me was that I wasn’t like them.”

Jaeduck’s expression is unreadable. “It must have been shocking,” he says softly, and Jiwon’s focus sharpens on him. “You probably hadn’t ever considered another choice, since you were a kid.”

“Yeah,” Jiwon says hoarsely, taken aback by how accurate the words are. It’s as if Jaeduck can see right into him. “When the Hat asked me if I wanted to be in Slytherin, I just… froze. No one had ever asked me that question before. Everyone just assumed that I would be a Slytherin, and that was that.”

“And what did you say?” 

“I said no.” Jiwon remembers that moment as clear as day. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget it. The way the Hat spoke into his ear, voice knowing. The way his chest tightened up, fear and curiosity and wonder all bundled up in one. One burden lifted from his shoulders, and another placed square onto them the moment the Hat roared the word, _“GRYFFINDOR!”_ for the entire Hall to hear. “And it’s the best decision I’ve ever made in my life.”

The letters from his parents had come soon after. They’d just asked why. Jiwon hadn’t known how to answer them.

“It’s not that being Slytherin is terrible,” Jiwon adds quickly, “and I love my family. I know Gryffindor still has a hard-on for calling Slytherins evil, slimy snakes and all, but I know they’re not. I know _I_ wouldn’t have been. I’m just… glad I got the chance to be myself.”

Jaeduck nods, tapping at the counter idly. “For what it’s worth, I don’t think Slytherin is evil or anything either,” he says after a moment. “I have friends in Slytherin. I’m not going to be one of those people who’ll judge you for your family, or even for what you are, or could have been.”

“That’s why I knew I could tell you.” Their eyes meet. “You understand me,” Jiwon explains, feeling relieved at Jaeduck’s words. “You have ever since we met.”

“You’re not hard to get,” Jaeduck jokes, bumping his shoulder lightly. 

Jiwon nudges him back. “Thanks, Jaeduck.”

Jaeduck makes a soft sound. “I don’t know what it’s like to be in your shoes, since it’s just my mom’s side that’s magical. But I know what it’s like to have other people expect too much of you. Or not enough, sometimes.” He runs a finger along the side of his mug, scraping gently at a chip in the porcelain handle. “My dad’s family doesn’t understand that I won’t grow up to be like my cousins. I won’t get a real job like them, or have a normal life like them. And my mom’s side doesn’t think much of me.”

The words don’t make sense to Jiwon. “What?” he says, brow furrowing. “But, you… haven’t they ever seen you play?”

“Being a Quidditch player isn’t really high on their list of proper careers,” Jaeduck remarks, looking a bit forlorn. “And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not… really good at anything else.”

“Hey. Come on. It’s not like you’re failing any of your classes, right?” When Jaeduck shakes his head, Jiwon continues, “Do what you want to do. You’re a wizard, Jaeduck. You could do anything.”

“Yer a wizard, Jaeduck,” Jaeduck parrots. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for a fan of those Harry Potter movies.”

“Yeah, well, they were pretty accurate. I still can’t believe the Ministry approved those.” 

Jaeduck laughs. “Me neither.”

“But, I mean it.” Jiwon’s voice softens. “Don’t let your family get in the way of your dreams.”

“I should say the same to you.” Jaeduck puts a hand on his arm, and for a moment, Jiwon feels like he’s just had a Warming Charm put on him. Jaeduck’s expression is serious when he says, “You deserve it.”

He doesn’t know what compels him to, but he places a hand over Jaeduck’s, and says, “Thank you.”

Jaeduck smiles, and reaches for his hot chocolate with his other hand. 

Neither of them let go for a while.

It’s the best night Jiwon’s had in a long time.  


  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s grown up in this common room. Laughed, played, slept, learned in this common room. 
> 
> It’ll always be home.

  
Of everything he’s ever come into contact with at Hogwarts, Jiwon is going to miss the Gryffindor common room the most. The crackling fire, casting warmth across the assortment of ruby-red and burnished gold furniture spread out across the room. The windowsill that students often sit in to read, or to play chess, looking out over the west fields of Hogwarts. 

He’s grown up in this common room. Laughed, played, slept, learned in this common room. 

It’ll always be home.

Jiwon stretches, feeling the fatigue in his arms after a solid hour of working on his DADA notes. He’s still got six chapters to review and he’s certain Professor Jung will spring a surprise test on them this Friday.

“We covered this in _fifth year,”_ Sunghee says, exasperated. “How do you confuse sevens and eights? They’re not the same. Sevens rank creativity higher than eights. Eights prioritise finances. Your chart for the warlock in question three has a career number of seven and a social of two and your conclusion is that he’s going to open an apothecary? _Really?”_

“I hate Arithmancy,” Heejun says petulantly, flinging his quill aside. “Remind me why I’m taking this stupid subject.”

“Because a Grindylow bit your finger in Third Year and you decided you’d just perish if you didn’t drop the class for something else,” Tony answers, busy checking over Jiwon’s Astronomy homework to look up. “You’re missing your calculation for Neptune’s winter solstice trajectory, by the way.”

“Fuck,” Jiwon says, tugging the chart over. “How do I keep missing this shit?”

“It’s not your fault you suck at Astronomy. Well,” Tony says, “maybe it is a little.”

As Jiwon reaches over to sock Tony in the arm, Sunghee says, “At least you guys have Potions down. Right? Please tell me you don’t need Potions tutoring either.”

“Speaking of Potions,” Tony says guiltily, rubbing at his shoulder, “I can’t go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Got detention for blowing up a cauldron.”

“You haven’t done that in a while. What happened?”

“Didn’t realise I already added in the arrowroot powder. Uh. Twice.”

“Nice,” Heejun says, cackling. “One last time before you leave the castle, huh?”

“Professor Seo is gonna miss his favourite pot-cleaner,” Jiwon says, “the poor man.”

Sunghee sighs. “I can’t make it either. Having a girls’ day out. You two have fun alone then,” she says, directing the last part to Jiwon and Heejun.

Heejun coughs. “I might just stay in.”

“You?” Tony’s eyebrows shoot up. “Which girl are you stalking this time?”

“Fuck you,” Heejun says, matter-of-fact, “and it’s not stalking if I actually sit down and talk to her. She can’t go to Hogsmeade this weekend—she’s got a cold—so I thought I might cheer her up.”

“Is she that pretty junior from Ravenclaw? The one who hangs around the twins?”

Heejun’s smile is embarrassed and soft. “Yeah.”

Jiwon feels like he’s seen that smile somewhere before. Not on Heejun, but on someone else, maybe. Or maybe he’s just remembering wrongly. 

“That’s cool,” Jiwon says. “I’ll go alone. I gotta do some supply shopping anyway. I’m starting to run low on Chocolate Frogs.”

“Oh, oh, take my order for me,” Tony says, “I need more Sugar Quills.”

“Get lost,” Jiwon says. “Owl order them yourself.”

“Don’t be an ass! I’ll pay you back this time! Promise!”

“Your promises mean nothing, An Seungho!”

The bickering eventually fades out as they get back to their studies. Quidditch, studies, Quidditch, studies. That’s been Hogwarts life for Jiwon these past few years. 

Behind them, he can hear a couple of the lower-years playing Snapdragon, laughing away. They probably don’t have to worry about examinations for another two months. Lucky kids. He only vaguely remembers what it was like to be that carefree.

At least he has Thursday nights. The practices had started out being Quidditch practices, but now... now they seem more like casual night-time flying sessions, with the exception of some actual practice drills. 

He’s glad for it. It’s some time away from studies, from actual Quidditch, from the expectations bogging him down every time he thinks about what’s to come after he graduates.

 _Don’t worry,_ Jaeduck’s voice rings in his head, bright and cheerful. _You deserve it._

Jiwon smiles to himself, and picks up his quill again, just barley registering Sunghee’s gaze on him before she turns back to her own parchment. He’s already thinking about Thursday.

Already thinking about Jaeduck.

The grass rustles in the soft breeze.

“Drop!”

Jaeduck whisks around the goalposts and tilts down hard. Beside him, Jiwon pushes his broom to dive downwards too. The pair of them speed down as fast as they can, and pull up a few metres before the grass comes into view, Jiwon reaching just a fraction of a second quicker than Jaeduck.

“Better,” Jiwon calls, watching Jaeduck come to a halt. There’s still some trepidation there, but not as much as before. “You’re still not tilting the handle enough.”

Jaeduck chews on his lip nervously. “I keep thinking I’m going to slide right off.”

“You won’t,” Jiwon says firmly, floating over to where Jaeduck is. It’s unbelievable. Jaeduck will do the most ridiculous moves, twists and turns and spirals where no one should be putting their broom, yet he still can’t get this. “Look, I told you, just hook your feet around the pedals. You won’t fall.”

Jaeduck looks at him with uncertainty. “What if I can’t get my feet there fast enough?”

“You will. Just try.” Jiwon motions towards the goalposts. “Try again. I’ll be here.”

“You’ll stay here? You’ll catch me if I fall off?”

“I promise.”

Jaeduck nods, and soars back up. It’s not long before he’s about a hundred metres above the ground again. Jiwon calls out to the outline shrouded in moonlight, “Just do it!”

“Give me a second!”

“No one’s going to wait for you during the match!” There’s a faint whine, and Jiwon snorts, pulling out the stopwatch he’d appropriated from the Slytherin broom closet. “Now, Jaeduck!”

His voice rings out across the pitch for half a second before Jaeduck’s tipping himself forward. There’s a brief, frantic moment where Jiwon thinks that he hasn’t managed to latch onto the pedals, watching him slide forward more than he needs to—but Jaeduck shoots straight down on his broom without a hitch.

He’s done it, Jiwon thinks, relieved.

Then, just as he hits the timer, Jaeduck pulls up far too hard and loses his grip.

“Merlin—” Jiwon drops the stopwatch and kicks forward. They’re only a few feet off the ground, but he reacts without thinking, the only thing registering in his mind being _Jaeduck is falling._

He catches him, one foot skimming across the grass as he slows.

Jaeduck lands in his arms with a surprised ‘oof,’ still clutching at Jiwon’s robes even when he sets them both down on the ground. “You caught me,” he says, voice muffled against Jiwon’s shoulder. His hair is a soft tickle against Jiwon’s cheek.

He smells nice. Butterflies suddenly erupt in Jiwon’s stomach. Jiwon doesn’t want to let him go.

“I promised, didn’t I?” 

His breath is warm against Jiwon’s neck. “Thank you,” Jaeduck murmurs, before pulling back, carefully untangling himself. Jiwon holds his arm to steady him, feeling at a loss for words, dazed by the close contact. “My hero,” he adds, “saving me from a broken toe.”

“I’m certain you’ll write about it in your journal tonight,” Jiwon replies, making Jaeduck snort. _“’Dear diary, today Jiwon dashingly rescued me from grave peril. How will I ever thank him?’”_

“’Dashing’ probably isn’t the word I’d use,” Jaeduck says over his shoulder, heading across the pitch to get his fallen broom.

“Then?”

“Quick. Reflexive.” In the darkness, Jiwon can see Jaeduck shrug. “Nice. Helpful.”

“Those are _terrible_ words.”

Jaeduck’s laugh is carried by the wind. “Fine. Dashing it is, then.” He sounds more indulgent than usual. Jiwon feels himself smile before he can even stop himself. “You’re a good coach.”

“I could say the same for you,” Jiwon replies easily. “One of my Chasers said I got faster, the other day. Must be your drills.”

“I distinctly remember you saying that wasn’t coaching, that was torture,” Jaeduck comments dryly.

“Fine. Good torture it is, then,” Jiwon says, echoing Jaeduck’s words, and Jaeduck shakes his head, still smiling. Jiwon hopes he keeps it up. Maybe until they part ways for the night. Maybe until they meet eyes in the Great Hall tomorrow. Maybe until they cross paths at Hogsmeade this week.

Oh. That’s right.

“Hey,” Jiwon starts, shuffling closer to Jaeduck, who’s just about to get on his broom again. “Do you… want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?”

Jaeduck’s head whips around. “What?”

“Go to Hogsmeade,” Jiwon repeats, unsure why his heart’s suddenly gotten quicker now that Jaeduck’s staring straight at him. “With me? This weekend?”

“I,” Jaeduck says, looking a bit flustered for some reason, “I thought you usually went with your friends?”

“I would, but they’re all busy this weekend. And I thought… maybe… if you’re not going with anyone either…”

Jaeduck bites his lip, shy. “Yeah,” he says. “Of course I’ll go with you.”

He said yes. Jiwon’s heart swells, beating even harder. It almost feels like he’s just asked a girl on a date and she’s said yes.

_It almost feels like he’s just asked Jaeduck on a date._

And he’s said yes.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that, Jaeduck asks, _“Is_ this a date?”

  
He’s fussing with his robes again. They’re the least tattered ones he owns, the robes he’d bought at Diagon Alley just last year. He rarely buys robes, rarely cares about what he wears, but he’s already brushed the invisible dust off his collar about six times, and can’t stop worrying that his hair is sticking up somewhere he can’t see it.

 _Cool it,_ he tells himself. Jaeduck has seen him winded and red-faced, Quidditch uniform covered in dirt and grass, skin soaked with Butterbeer and sweat. Jaeduck won’t care if his tie is crooked, or if his sweater’s got a stain on the front.

Would he?

Jiwon swallows, avoiding his own gaze in the mirror, and fusses with his hair a last time before heading down the stairs of his shared room with Tony.

It’s just his luck that Sunghee’s in the common room gathering up her things, about to head off to meet her girls. “Made plans?” she asks, a glint in her eye that suggests something that Jiwon doesn’t quite want to know. She can totally tell that he’s put in more effort than usual. It’s that evil girl thing she does, Jiwon is sure of it.

“Not a single one,” Jiwon lies through his teeth, and he waves her off as he steps through the door, greeting the Fat Lady as he goes.

Winter’s almost over, but it’s still on the colder side, with traces of snow and sleet still lingering across the courtyard and the greater Quidditch area as he treks down the slope towards Hogsmeader. There aren’t many people out this weekend, likely because it’s getting closer and closer to finals.

He finds Jaeduck waiting by the entrance to the village, bundled up in his trademark beanie and Hufflepuff scarf. “Hi,” Jaeduck breathes, eyes bright as Jiwon gets nearer. “Sorry, did I get here too early?”

“No, you’re good, I was just, uh,” Jiwon stammers, “taking too long to get ready.”

Jaeduck’s gaze flits over Jiwon. “I think you look fine,” he says, cheeks red from the cold. Or maybe something else.

Jiwon clears his throat. “C’mon, then.”

They continue light conversation as they walk along the melting streets. Stopping by Honeydukes first, Jiwon loads up his pockets with enough chocolate to last the exam season (he pinches a couple of Sugar Quills for Tony just because he’s a good person, and gets the others a mini-pack of Every-Flavour Beans as an afterthought) and Jaeduck hums and haws until he decides on a handful of Salt Water Taffy. 

Scrivenshaft’s is next, and Jiwon spends a couple of minutes flipping through a stack of empty leather journals while Jaeduck buys a few bottles of ink. And then it’s off to Dervish and Banges for wand polish. “I took my Charms OWL last year with an undermaintained wand,” Jaeduck mutters as Jiwon drops four Sickles into the shopkeeper’s hand, “kept giving off sparks in between spells. I thought they’d fail me.”

“You wanna go to the Neep now or after Spintwitches?”

“Now,” Jaeduck decides, eyes gleaming at the thought of heading to the Quidditch store, “we’ll end up spending the entire evening at Spintwitches, we’ll definitely forget if we don’t go now.”

With a quick last stop to casually browse The Magic Neep (“You mean you haven’t tried these pears—Jiwon, they’re Korean pears—no, they’re not just for Muggles, what are you talking about, you haven’t lived until you’ve tried these— _you’re_ Korean, Jiwon, what are you talking about—”), they head off to gawk and drool and feast eyes on the new Nimbus that’s just hit the market.

It’s beautiful. Sleek and shiny and gorgeous. A balsa wood handle painted a deep oak-brown, the auburn sheen of the buffed leather handgrip. Twigs clipped to mathematical precision. The trademark Nimbus logo right by the pedals.

Jaeduck’s pupils are tiny dots in his wide eyes. “I’m selling my house for this broom.”

“I’m selling your house for this broom,” Jiwon agrees absently.

Jaeduck smacks him, but it’s half-hearted. “I’d die happy if I ever got to try it,” he says, sighing. 

“Me too.” It’s times like these that Jiwon really wishes that Spintwitches doesn’t have its “No Trial” policy. He can already imagine taking it for a spin, speeding across the skies, Jaeduck’s laugh warm in his ear—

He snaps out of it, coughing to hide the abrupt blush that’s come across his cheeks. “Hey,” he says, “after we’re done here, wanna get a drink?”

“Sticks?” Jaeduck suggests.

“’Course.”

Another twenty minutes of staring at the broom, speaking with the store-owner about the latest Bizkaia Boggarts match, and Jaeduck fussing over whether to choose the new Halope Broom Rub or Zoggerman Twig Polish later, they’re back out in the cold.

The number of people visiting Hogsmeade has picked up slightly by the time they leave Spintwitches around 6 to head to the Three Broomsticks. Maybe it’s just Jiwon’s paranoia, but he thinks a couple of people might have glanced their way for a few too many seconds. In any case, he just keeps up the chatter and ignores the way his heart is beating at the way Jaeduck sticks close to him in the crowd.

There’s an empty table in the corner near the counter in the back, and Jiwon elbows his way through a group of overly excitable Third Years to snag it while Jaeduck goes to order for them. He’s feeling warm and content already and he hasn’t even had a single swig of Butterbeer yet.

Jaeduck sidles into the tiny booth, and plops down beside him. “Hi,” he says, both unnecessarily and adorably. He’s beaming. “Thanks for asking me to go with you today.”

“It was fun,” Jiwon says. “It’s always fun with you.”

Madam Seon saunters up with a tray of drinks. “Evening, boys,” she says cheerily, “not with your friends today?”

“Oh, no,” Jaeduck says, smiling back at her. “Just the two of us.”

“Why not Puddifoot’s, then?” she asks. “It must be far easier to hear each other there.”

Jiwon blinks. “What?”

Madam Seon gives them a knowing look. “For your date.”

Their—

Jiwon feels like his entire face is on fire. “Um.” He chances a glance at Jaeduck, who also looks like he’s had an entire cauldron of hot Pepper-Up poured down the back of his robes.

“Ah,” she says perceptively, and she sets their drinks down. “Enjoy your Butterbeers.”

There’s a long moment where the both of them just hold their drinks, not doing anything else. Jiwon’s still reeling. And, fuck, Puddifoot’s? Really? It’s easily the worst place in Hogsmeade. Frilly and sugary and so… _pink—_

“It would be a terrible place for a date anyway,” Jiwon says without thinking, still caught on the same thought, “it’s all powdery and too damn sweet. The Three Broomsticks is better. Even with all the noise.”

At that, Jaeduck asks, _“Is_ this a date?”

The words seem to catch up to him a moment later, and Jaeduck immediately looks away, shy and embarrassed, and Jiwon says, “I didn’t mean—”

“I want you to mean it,” Jaeduck says quickly.

Jiwon’s heart stops.

“I, um.” Jaeduck is staring at the table, face red. “Never mind. Forget it.”

“No, wait.” The urgency in Jiwon’s voice makes Jaeduck glance back up at him. Jiwon hopes his gaze holds everything he’s trying to say without him having to say it here in the midst of a crowded room full of students and Hogsmeade villagers. “Don’t… don’t forget it. Please.”

Jaeduck stares back at him. His hair’s askew, and his cheeks are ruddy with colour, and he’s got both hands around his Butterbeer so tightly that he might send glass everywhere if he squeezes any harder, but Jiwon’s never felt more affectionate towards anyone before in his entire life.

“Please,” Jiwon repeats. “I meant it.”

_I meant all of it._

Jaeduck finally looks away, and takes a sip from his drink to fill in the silence. Jiwon ends up doing the same, unsure what the next move is now that he’s laid things out there. Now that Jaeduck’s laid things out there too. Now that they’re both at least aware of how the other feels.

How he _feels._ If he’s going to be honest with himself, he still doesn’t really know what he feels besides _I guess I like him_ and _he’s really great at Quidditch_ and what if Jiwon is just really into Jaeduck’s Quidditch and not actually Jaeduck and is just having a complex and very weird life crisis? He’s panicking. He’s definitely panicking now.

Then, Jaeduck’s hand falls lightly over his where it’s idle on the booth seat between them. They’re both wearing gloves, but Jiwon can feel the heat of his palm through the thick knit. Slowly, Jiwon turns his hand over and lets Jaeduck thread his fingers through the gaps of Jiwon’s.

And now they’re holding hands.

Jiwon exhales. Okay. Alright. It’s not just the Quidditch, then.

Jaeduck meets his eyes again, and this time his gaze is a little less timid. A little more, _is this okay?_

Jiwon lightly squeezes Jaeduck’s hand. _It’s okay._

Then, Jaeduck smiles. 

They sit and drink for a little while longer. The awkwardness is still there, but it’s mostly because Jiwon doesn’t want to word-vomit his affections for Kim Jaeduck while there are people around. He has a reputation, alright. He’s cool. Most of the time.

“How do you feel about Belgium’s chances this year?” Jaeduck starts, and that’s always a safe topic, true and tried. Jiwon’s grateful for the momentary respite and he starts in on Belgium’s defense and how they looked horrendous when faced against Spain’s aggressive playing in the last friendly back in October. 

Slowly, Jaeduck returns to his bright, casual state that he’s gained since being around Jiwon more often, and it’s enough to warm Jiwon even when his Butterbeer goes cold and stale from being ignored in favour of conversation instead. 

Jiwon wonders if he can get this all the time. Him and Jaeduck. Just something for the two of them. Something like this.

“Hey,” Jiwon says after a while, “do you want to… talk about things? By the lake?”

Where no one else will be. Where they’ll be all alone. Where Jiwon can finally say, _I spent days and weeks and months staring at the tips of your ears and your smile and your eyes without realising I liked you, and I’m sort of an idiot, but I’d like to be your idiot._

“Yes,” Jaeduck says, sounding surprised. There’s a note of anticipation in his voice that makes Jiwon want to drag him out of the Three Broomsticks right this instant, but he makes himself finish his drink first, and then wait for Jaeduck to finish his before they can go.

As they make to leave, Madam Seon catches Jiwon’s eye and smiles at Jiwon, nodding at Jaeduck. She’s been tending the bar here as long as Jiwon’s been allowed on Hogsmeade weekends, and probably even longer. She’s seen Jiwon with his friends, Jiwon with his Quidditch team, Jiwon with the occasional girl even, and yet she’s never sent him that kind of smile.

It’s approving. 

Something tight in Jiwon’s chest unravels, and he smiles back at her before following Jaeduck out the door.

They take the long way back around to the castle, across the still snow-capped hills along the southern part of the grounds past the Quidditch Pitch. Jiwon’s traveled this path time and time again as a student at Hogwarts, sneaking off on weekends to go sit by the lake, idly playing fetch with the Giant Squid, doing his homework under the late evening sky. Now, the memories of being here are joined by the new ones of flying with Jaeduck across the frozen surface of the water.

He wishes they’d had another chance to fly here again. It’s his last year. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get to see the lake during winter again. He doesn’t know if he’ll get to see any of the castle, or the grounds, or the Quidditch Pitch he’s flown across countless times.

This is his home. Jiwon swallows back the intense longing to stay, and turns his attention back to Jaeduck, who’s fiddling with his scarf. Any words he’d thought up to tell Jaeduck on the way over just die in his throat the moment Jaeduck sucks in a breath and steps closer to him.

Jiwon exhales, frozen on the spot. His eyes flick up to meet Jaeduck’s, and he seems impossibly close all of a sudden. Jaeduck looks like he can’t find the right words to say either, opening and closing his mouth a few times to no avail.

Then, in a stroke of boldness, Jaeduck takes Jiwon’s hand and curls their fingers together, just like back in the Three Broomsticks. Except here, they’re out in the open with nothing but the gentle breeze of the returning spring winds and the idle sounds of water lapping at the banks of the lake.

Jiwon’s full to the brim with wonder and a sudden burst of longing, and he lets Jaeduck tug him a step closer, until they’re nose to nose.

They kiss.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaeduck hovers close by, one foot set against the steel edge of the top goal hoop. “I believe in you,” he says, eyes full of trust. 
> 
> Jiwon kicks off the bottom hoop.

  
He’s verging on too-cheerful. He knows it. He knows that everyone notices too.

But he doesn’t mind.

In the week after that fateful day at Hogsmeade, Jiwon keeps getting odd stares and whispers behind his back. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t yelled at anyone in three whole days. Or it’s because he hasn’t pranked Tony since the school week started (and Tony’s been giving him suspicious looks for it too, probably thinking that Jiwon’s planning something big; maybe he should and get Tony off his case). And maybe it’s because he keeps smiling to himself at moments where he thinks no one else is around, but with how big this damn school is, he’s definitely never alone.

“You’re hiding something,” Heejun says suspiciously during lunch on Wednesday. “You haven’t been acting like yourself since the Hogsmeade weekend.”

“Am not,” Jiwon promptly says, digging into his food and ignoring the look on Heejun’s face, and the way Sunghee keeps glancing around the Hall for some reason. 

“Dude,” Tony says, “you totally are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Not.”

“Are.”

_“Not.”_

_“Are!”_

“Shut up!” Heejun howls, doing his best imitation of a baby Mandrake undergoing repotting, and the two of them fall silent. “Thank you! Merlin! You’re both so fucking loud. So, what is it? It’s definitely not your birthday. Did your mom send you something? Or what, do you have a crush?”

“If I had a crush, you’d know,” Jiwon retorts. Then again, he didn’t even know he had a crush himself until recently. 

Then, Sunghee snaps her fingers. “You’re with someone,” she says triumphantly.

“Yeah, he’s sitting here with us, what’s wrong with you?” Tony says, oblivious.

“What’s wrong with _you?”_ Sunghee’s face is pained. “You’re such an idiot. I mean he’s _dating someone,”_ she says, stressing the last two words slowly and clearly as if the other boys won’t understand unless she does.

“He just said he doesn’t have a crush on anyone.”

“Crushing and dating are two totally different states of mind,” Sunghee says, matter-of-fact. “It’s obvious in hindsight. You’ve been distracted a lot more this year, even during Quidditch. You keep looking around the Great Hall during meals like you’re searching for someone, and then you smile. And you went to Hogsmeade with someone last weekend, didn’t you?”

All the blood in Jiwon’s face rushes to his cheeks. “What—did you follow me or something? What the fuck?”

“See. That just confirmed it.” Sunghee looks smug. “I didn’t, by the way. You wore your best robes and did your hair like ten times before you left. It was just… so obvious.”

“Girls,” Tony whispers, “I told you, they just know things.”

“I just use my brain for stuff other than sports,” Sunghee says. “Unlike some people I know.”

Both Heejun and Tony lean in closer. “Jiwon,” Tony wheedles, “we’re best friends, aren’t we? C’mon, tell your best friends.”

“We’ll be nice,” Heejun says, just as cajoling.

Jiwon doesn’t budge, taking a bite of his eggs. “The Hufflepuff and Slytherin game is in two weeks,” he say simply, ignoring the looks on their faces when they realise he’s just going to stonewall them. “Get ready to take notes. We can’t afford to lose to Hufflepuff if they win.”

Tony sighs dramatically, and flings himself across the table. His elbow gets in the porridge, and the Sixth-Year sitting across from him gives him the stinkeye. “Aye aye, Cap.”

Jiwon knows they’re not going to drop it. They’re just going to wait it out; they’re intensely stubborn that way. But they wouldn’t be his friends if they weren’t.

 _We haven’t even talked about it yet,_ he thinks, something weird curling up in his gut.

After that day by the lake, they hadn’t been able to speak about what happened. They’d rushed back to the castle, curfew falling quickly than Jiwon had accounted for, and parted with a simple goodbye.

Jiwon doesn’t even know when they’ll get to meet again. Both Quidditch and their studies are starting to ramp up now that the holidays are done and dusted, and with Jiwon in his final year and about to take his NEWTs, he doesn’t know if he’ll even have time for anything between studying, sleeping and practicing. It’s probably the same for Jaeduck, being so heavily involved with drawing up Quidditch plays for Hufflepuff, who are on the path to the Cup for the first time in a long time.

But he’ll make time. If Jaeduck wants… he’ll make all the time in the world for him.

(Jaeduck’s smile, their hands coming together under the table.

Jaeduck’s bright eyes, their faces leaning in close as the cold wind whips.)

The library is always packed this time of the year, filled with students getting in their last-minute notes and silently panicking in corners and begging Madam Pince for copies of books that have already been checked out.

Jiwon nibbles at the end of his quill and stares down at his notes on transfiguration of metals. Two swishes down, and then the sign of Mercury…

A soft thump sounds beside his elbow. 

He turns his head to see someone moving away, ducking past a shelf, and he turns to the table where a small cloth bag and a note sits. Curious (and just a little cautious), Jiwon goes for the bag first, undoing the rough brown twine and sticking his fingers in to pull apart the mouth of it.

It’s… cookies?

Jiwon plucks a crumbly brown biscuit out of the bag, and examines it. It looks normal enough. Like a regular chocolate chip cookie. Like the ones that the Elves make for dessert sometimes after dinner.

He flicks the note open, and it’s then that a rush of warmth fills him from head to toe. _See you this Thursday, same time and place,_ it says, and there’s only one person who could’ve sent it.

Jiwon glances back up, eyes darting between the bookshelves, wondering if Jaeduck is still here in the library. He’d appeared and disappeared so fast. Jiwon suddenly wishes he’d stopped a little longer and said hello. 

But, Thursday. He said he’d make time.

Thursday, Jiwon thinks, smiling. He pops a cookie into his mouth and avoids the gaze of the librarian, pretending he’s chewing on his quill again.

One more try.

Just one more try. He knows he can get it.

He’s tried the move approximately four times tonight, all to no avail. He either keeps kicking off too late, or not pulling in enough on the spin. It’s harder than it looks to twist and still keep enough speed when he’s hurtling into a completely different direction half a second later.

Above him, Jaeduck’s gesturing for him to try again. “One last time!” he calls, voice encouraging. Jiwon knows he’ll be a great Captain next year. “You’re super close! You’ll get it this time!”

“You said that each time I tried!”

“I mean it this time!”

“You said that too!”

“Just try again!” 

Jiwon pulls up, and flies back into position. One more try. Just one.

He knows he’s gotten faster since the first time they flew together. The constant drills have done wonders for his straight-line speed, and he’s the best at late braking on his team, and he’s better than Jaeduck, even. But it’s just that fucking pull-and-twist followed by that kick that he can’t get. 

He’ll get it tonight. He will.

Jaeduck hovers close by, one foot set against the steel edge of the top goal hoop. “I believe in you,” he says, eyes full of trust. 

Jiwon kicks off the bottom hoop.

The pitch stretches out impossibly far, five hundred feet across, but it closes in on him as he speeds towards the middle, waiting for the signal.

Then, Jaeduck whistles between his fingers, and he sees the shadow of the small golf ball go flying off towards his right.

 _It’s now or never,_ he thinks, and he waits for the ball to soar closer to the spectator stands before gripping the handle of his broom tight and pulling up and towards the right.

There’s a brief moment where he almost forgets how to use his feet, but he wills his brain into motion as he goes into a nauseatingly rapid spiral, the air around him going blurry and out of focus. 

He lifts one ankle and kicks down hard, letting the rest of his body weight shift over to the left of the broom, and it swerves hard and sends him shooting off.

Jiwon just barely remembers to lift his head to spot the golf ball, and he reaches a hand out. Almost there, almost there.

He grabs it, and nearly slams straight into the spectator stands, but pulls himself out of the way just in time. “Merlin’s balls,” he wheezes, clutching the ball to his chest as he finds his feet again, making a loop around the stands to come back around to the pitch.

And then he realises that he’s done it.

He’s just executed the move perfectly.

Jiwon whoops, hurriedly turning his broom to fly back over to Jaeduck who looks absolutely ecstatic that all their days and weeks of practice have finally paid off. Jiwon can’t believe it either. He’s still a little lightheaded from the spin and his heart is pounding far too fast to be normal, but he’s going to chalk it all up to the victorious adrenaline.

They sidle up next to each other, Jaeduck looking as breathlessly happy as Jiwon feels. “You’re amazing,” Jaeduck says, and how is Jaeduck saying that when _he’s_ the one who taught Jiwon the move, he’s the one who pulled it off during a game, making a split-second decision that no one else would’ve made, he’s the one who’s amazing here—

The handles of their brooms knock together as Jiwon moves close, reaching over to tug Jaeduck in by the wrist. 

They meet in the middle. Jaeduck’s mouth is as soft as it was the first time they kissed.

Jaeduck’s eyes are still closed when Jiwon pulls away. “Wow,” he says, sounding dazed. “Can’t believe I didn’t fall off my broom from that.”

“I’d catch you if you did.”

“I know.” Jaeduck smiles widely, and Jiwon moves in to kiss him again, wanting to feel that smile against his skin. Wanting that unspoiled, untempered delight of Jaeduck’s to permeate him from the outside-in. 

He feels almost like a kid with his first crush. Someone who just got to see the snow for the first time. Like hot chocolate and warming charms and the cosy comfort of a scarf.

He feels warm.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl) | find me on discord


End file.
